wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Teneral e.1
Teneral e.1 is the first chapter of Teneral. Jessica Yamada meets with Ciara and talks about the Faerie Queen. Ciara debuts as Valkyrie. She meets with Riley and Goblin King and makes a discovery. Plot Following Gold Morning, Glaistig Uaine spoke with Dr. Jessica Yamada. She assumed that she wasn't doing herself any favors by remaining silent, that Dr. Yamada was there to judge her, and that silence was damning. She mentioned how she had heard a man speak to refugees and alluded that it was what the man didn't say that mattered. Dr. Yamada said that it was an interesting subject before saying that she thought Glaistig Uaine was dodging the real subject. Glaistig Uaine expressed indignation over that and, after hearing Dr. Yamada tell her she was still human, told her that she would have once killed her for saying that. Dr. Yamada told her that she was acting as if she expected her to read something in her silence - telling her that they needed words to punctuate it. Reluctantly, Glaistig Uaine conceded the point. Dr. Yamada told her that what they did was up to her before mentioning how some of her patients enjoyed verbal jousting and how the debate gave them their power back. Glaistig Uaine agreed, saying that parahumans tended towards conflict, before stating that she wasn't prone to conflict. Glaistig Uaine said that her Shard's duty was towards the end of the Cycle and then explained a little bit about it when Dr. Yamada asked. Then, when Dr. Yamada didn't speak, she thought how it was an invitation for her to speak. She reached for her drink and summoned Põletama to heat it. Dr. Yamada spoke up, saying that Glaistig Uaine had been tempted to say that she instinctively knew who she was. She listened as Dr. Yamada told her that she seemed to know who or what she was and that she had changed her mind. Dr. Yamada asked if she considered herself a person and then asked how she saw herself. Glaistig Uaine told her that she was one of the strongest people on the planet and a murderer. When Dr. Yamada asked for clarification, asking her is she was one who has murdered, or one who murders, she said that it was the same thing and that people didn't let people leave it behind them. She then told Dr. Yamada that they would not forgive a lunatic murderer and said that she had once been Scion's greatest ally. When Dr. Yamada asked why she hadn't acted to save Scion, Glaistig Uaine asked her if she knew she could kill anyone if she chose to do so. After hearing Dr. Yamada's response, she told her that she was pretending indifference before Dr. Yamada told her that she wasn't. She then went on to say that she was avoiding a subject that she had raised. Glaistig Uaine stood and said that she was irritated before summoning two new ghosts. Still, Dr. Yamada continued - mentioning how she hadn't answered her when she asked for her name and that something seemed to have changed. Glaistig Uaine asked Dr. Yamada if she had any preference in how she would like to die and how, if she begged for mercy, she would spare others. Dr. Yamada told her that it was okay for her to say she didn't know the answer and that they could find it together, calling her civilian name. Glaistig Uaine stilled, imagining various ways to kill Dr. Yamada, before saying that no one had called her that for a long time. Dr. Yamada said that it was in her records and that she needed to hear her response before she spoke and how she didn't want her to 'anchor' on anything she said. Glaistig Uaine asked Dr. Yamada is she presumed to know her better than she did before Dr. Yamada told her that they could discuss that later, after she gave her thoughts on what happened. Dr. Yamada interrupted Glaistig Uaine when she went to speak, asking her to sit down, and how they both knew that she could kill her at any moment. When Dr. Yamada trailed off, Glaistig Uaine admitted that it was vulgar for her current shadows to be present and then replaced them with ones less intimidating. She then told Dr. Yamada how Scion had broke and how she could have stepped in, but she didn't and she didn't know why. Dr. Yamada suggested that she had seen Scion's flaws and that, in that moment, she had decided to rebel against him. She further says this rebellion is evidence that Glastig Unenia is moving from being an eternal child, thanks to how she triggered, to being an adolescent, free of former structures Ciara is initially increduals to this diagnosis but Yamada expands on her theory. They are interrupted by Chevalier, whose intrusion brothers Jessica more than when Ciara was threatening her. The hero makes his apologies but says that he urgently needs to talk with yamamsaListening in She eventually decided to increase her apparent age, and adopt the moniker "Valkyrie" as an entry-level hero. The Heroes at the announcement grumble that her abilities will quickly place her in the top tier. Wandering away Valkyrie finds herself in the Wardens basement She tries to have a ghost go through Rinke's homoculi giving her an idea to use her ghosts in a new way. Major Events *Glaistig Uaine becomes Valkyrie. Site Navigation Category:Chapters